homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cronus Ampora
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Openbound= - Homosuck= }} - Dream ▾= - Derse= - God Tier= }} - Dead ▾= - Ghost= }} }} |imagewidth = 125 |caption = all these cats and kittens, im telling you. theyre alvways drawvn to the freaks and rejects. you havwe to be 8ROKEN in some vway to get a little concupiscent attention. |title = Bard of Hope |age = Possibly 9 solar sweeps/19 earth years (Spent Beforan 3 solar sweeps, 6 1/2 earth years, in the session before dying) |screenname = noncanon: casanovasAquaduct |modus = N/A |rave = none |specibus = Riflekind (Ahab's Crosshairs), Knifekind, cigarettekind |style = Replaces 'v'and 'w' with 'vw' or 'wv'. Replaces 'B' with '8' when a word is rendered in all caps (e.g. "GLO8ES"). No capitalization, uses commas and ending punctuation. |planet = Land of Wrath and Angels |likes = smoking, flirting, and making music |hates = |music = Violet Mariner ♫ Violet Prince ♫ |relations = Orphaner Dualscar - Post-scratch self Eridan Ampora - Dancestor Meenah Peixes, Latula Pyrope - Flushed crushes Mituna Captor - Potential kismesis "Skyhorse" - Lusus/Sprite (Deceased) }} Biography Aranea's tale of Cronus: The Bard of Hope had a deeply abiding faith in magic, and dedicated himself to becoming a great wizard. He became convinced he was hatched to defeat an extraordinarily evil magician (Lord English?), one he swore the angels foretold of. Though when pressed for the name of the man, he would not say it, claiming it was too dangerous to even enunciate. Part of his self-aggrandizing mythos was that this magician once somehow from afar tried to strike him down at a young age, so he would never have to face him. But the evil spell was deflected, sealing the magician's spirit away in a series of unassuming vessels until he could find some other cunning way to enter our universe. The attack supposedly left him with his distinctive scar. But at some point he became disillusioned with magic. If there ever was any truth to his far fetched vision, the legacy of defeating the evil magician would have to be passed on to his descendant, or if his descendant proved to be as much of a failure as he did, then perhaps on some other Hero of Hope. I'm unsure why he suffered this crisis of faith, aside from the obvious reasons having to do with an overall lack of character, or any other redeeming qualities. Perhaps someone (Kurloz?) talked him out of his beliefs. Maybe a friend close to him. Or, if one is to believe his fantasy held any water, perhaps someone who was in league with the evil magician.(Hmmm...) Trivia Cronus mentions that Kurloz scares the shit out of him. This may be because their interraction in the post-scratch universe resulted in his death at the latter's hands. As with his title, the Bard of Hope, it appears that he allows his own hope to be destroyed, which could apply to the fact that he has forsaken his original destiny as a hero of hope and allowed it to die along with the rest of his session. His tendency to not light his cigarettes, because if you ask me, burning it seems like a vwaste of a perfectly good and cool "cigarette." is possibly a reference to the John Green book entitled The Fault in Our Stars, wherein one of the main characters has a habit of putting cigarettes in his mouth and refusing to light them, as some sort of grand metaphor. Other outfits